<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I was walking in the woods one day by Ossien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088116">I was walking in the woods one day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossien/pseuds/Ossien'>Ossien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lyrics are life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Geraskier - Fandom, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spreader Bars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossien/pseuds/Ossien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When destiny leaves you a handcuffed surprise what else is a Witcher to do but unwrap it and claim it as his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lyrics are life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Curiouser and curiouser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New to this so be gentle please :)  not canon and not historically correct- it's an excuse for smutty Geraskier time- what can I say :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt surveyed the ramshackle hut dispassionately.  His medallion had set off no warning of magic, he had not detected any evidence of monsters, it all appeared very normal, and yet the Alderman had impressed upon him the severity of the threat which he would face in these woods, even going so far as to thrust a purse of coin into his hands for the trouble he would surely encounter.  When pressed on the nature of the threat he had been very vague, only repeatedly stating that it  undermined the very integrity of the village and that he was sure a Master Witcher such as himself would have no problem sorting it out. </p><p>Geralt usually liked to know exactly what he was going up against, of course people lied about how many drowners there were, or the size of the Griffin to be faced, usually to fleece him of his full fee.  He was used to that kind of negotiation though and there had been none of it, the other oddity was the coin purse nestled safely in his saddle bag.  He usually would be forced to traipse back to the town with some stinking, dripping trophy to present as proof of his vanquishing the beast that had plagued the townsfolk so mercilessly.<br/>Geralt sighed deeply.  This all stank, there was something hinky going on here and it frustrated Geralt that after all his years roaming the continent he was still so frequently at a loss for answers when it came to people.<br/>Swinging his legs free of the stirrups he dropped softly from the saddle.</p><p>'Well Roach, seeing as I already have the coin I suppose it's only sporting I take a look inside hmm?' stroking her velvety nose gently he left her at the edge of the clearing knowing that unlike that deeply annoying Bard she would stay put and out of trouble.</p><p>It had been almost 6 months since he had last seen Jaskier, the scene on the mountain still fresh in his head, not a day had passed where he hadn't berated himself for lashing out, thinking of all that he could, no, should, have done differently.  He had assumed he would see Jaskier on the road again at some point and he could rectify his mistake but he had been conspicuous with his absence.  No matter how hard Geralt had searched or how many taverns he had asked at nobody had seen him, or at least was willing to tell him that they had.  Prejudices ran deep and without the Bard by his side people were less likely to be courteous to him.<br/>Not that Geralt would admit it, he only very begrudgingly admitted it to himself, but he found he was missing the constant prattle, the strains of nonsense lyrics that slowly over time morphed into yet another song that praised the Witcher, the slow steady beat of his heart and breathing as he dropped off to sleep in the camp at night.</p><p>That Geralt now found it hard to fall asleep was a coincidence nothing more.  It wasn't like he had been looking forward to seeing the Bard again, seeing the joy that lit up his ethereal blue eyes when he saw Geralt walking towards him, feeling those gentle hands cleaning his wounds, the worry evident in his eyes when he suffered a particularly deep gash............and definitely not missing that lovely chamomile lotion.</p><p>Shaking himself from where that train of thought was wandering to he unsheathed one of his swords and silently stalked towards the hut.  Killing something would make himself feel better, he understood killing, the efficient strikes of the blade, the suppleness of his body as he danced with whatever creature he was pitted against.  He knew how it worked and that there were two outcomes, he lived or died, somedays he wasn't too sure which he was hoping for.  Jaskier had been slowly tipping the tally into the hoping to live column but that was also a road he wasn't going to let his mind travel down just now.</p><p>He could hear sounds now but the rhythmic swish and slap made no sense yet- maybe a leathery wing? Hmm no, Harpies wouldn't go into a house not when they had so many trees to perch on out here. He didn't smell any blood and there were no carcasses littered around.  He could hear voices now- prisoners? Mages? He hoped not, magic was fickle and just as likely to turn him into a goat as easily as kill him.  Still if he were to be turned into a goat at least Eskel could look after him.  Geralt snorted at that thought.</p><p>The snort must have been louder than he thought for everything in the hut went silent suddenly apart from a very loud groan.  A groan that sounded very familiar.  Realising he had lost the element of surprise now and not wanting to waste anymore time he blasted the door off it's hinges using Aard.<br/>There was obviously a back door to the hut which he hadn't considered as a possibility until he saw five young men and two women sprinting down the clearing the way he had come.  They were all in various stages of undress and trying to clutch garments to their nakedness as they scarpered back to town.</p><p>Geralt would have been more intrigued with what was going on there if his whole attention had not suddenly been taken up by the figure in the middle of the room.<br/>His arms were suspended above his head by a large rope and leather cuffs tightly encased his wrists, Geralt could see the slight redness where they were rubbing already.  He was still fully dressed although his doublet was unbuttoned and hanging loose.  His boots had been left in the corner and around his ankles was a rather strange get up that Geralt had not seen before.  Upon closer inspection he realised that there was a bar of metal attached again to leather cuffs that were cinched around the ankles meaning that no matter how hard the man standing there tried he was unable to close his legs.</p><p>Interesting, very interesting, Geralt thought to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was meant to be added to much sooner- but life got in the way, but here we go- hopefully the next and final (?) chapter will be much quicker to follow :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier had been having such a lovely day.</p><p>  He had woken in his own time in a reasonably comfortable bed, he had basically no hangover and the inn he was staying at was including breakfast with his lodgings as long as he sang each night for them- not exactly a hardship!<br/>He had bathed and dressed with care for today he was meeting with some of the locals for a rather special event.</p><p>When Jaskier had first come to this little blip of a township he had almost kept walking.  It was so staid and quiet, lifeless really.    After considering that fact that he was tired, hungry and still a little.....okay a lot, heart broken after the mountain scene, a bit of peace and quiet seemed right up his street and so he had stayed.  What had meant to be a few days and turned into weeks and here he was a few months later.<br/>There had been issues in his temporary home to be sure. To say that it was backward when it came to matters of intimacy would have been too kind.</p><p>He still remembered the day he had made a pass at one of the local lads who had been blatantly eyeing him up for several weeks.  He had just finished his set and was gulping down an ale when the lad in question had slipped out the side door. Never one to look a gift cock in the mouth Jaksier had gone after him, catching up down a side alley.  He had made some small talk before pressing the young man up against the side of the building.  Imagine his confusion when even after feeling the quite impressive bulge in the youths trousers the young man had still pushed him away saying it was a sin and that the Witchers would come for them.<br/>He had left Jaskier bemused and half hard staring after his swiftly retreating back.</p><p>It had been a few weeks and several more aborted attempts at getting.... well anyone really. into his bed before he had managed to get to the nub of the matter.<br/>It turned out that the town council in their wisdom had decided that to keep the towns youngsters pure and to keep them from such abominable behaviour as homosexuality, all children were told tales from a very young age which made it very clear that if they ever did anything wrong a Witcher would come for them, for they would surely be viewed as monsters.   Witchers would not be swayed by the youth of the monster or the fact that it would be their first time transgressing.</p><p>Everybody knew that Witchers are blood thirsty creatures with no humanity and so no questions were asked. </p><p>No, only marriage and a stable home life would keep the Witchers at bay.  By the time they were adults the lessons were so ingrained that was just how things were.</p><p>Upon hearing that Witchers were being used as bogeymen to keep children on the literal straight and narrow, Jaskier had snorted ale from his nose- not his finest hour he would admit, but really what utter rot!<br/>It had taken him many, many, more sexually frustrated weeks before he could get any of them to listen to him let alone believe him.  Some of them refused to listen to anything he had to say stating outright that he would be condemned to finding a Witcher in his room one of these days ready to punish him.  Chance would be a bloody fine thing.  Though perhaps the punishment they had in mind was a little different to what Jaskier would have planned.</p><p>The small handful of people who had listened, slowly came back with more questions and became bolder in the asking and the telling of what they really wanted- Jaskier was nothing if not a kinky bastard and he was more than happy to share his past sexual exploits and encourage their curiosity.<br/>He had finally convinced a select few to meet him in an abandoned hut in the forest where they could explore all the delicious things they had been so far prohibited from doing.</p><p>Today was that day and Jaskier had taken such care with his morning ablutions. It wasn't every day one got to over throw a government and decades of sexual oppression after all.</p><p>They had all met at the designated time, and pretty quickly the smut had commenced.  A little light petting and some heavy duty kissing.<br/>Jaskier had decided to up the game by showing them his restraints.  It was the natural decision to go first and show them how these things worked and a little light spanking was just what the Doctor ordered okay the blindfold might have been a step too far but it had been a long while since Jaskier had enjoyed himself and damn it he deserved it.</p><p>He was just getting in to the swing of things, the soft swish of the paddle stinging deliciously, when the alarm call from the sentry they had posted sounded.  The room went  deathly still, nobody breathed.<br/>The sudden shuffling of feet and clothes being grabbed came to him but his calls to be freed from his restraints went unheeded.  He could only assume from the slamming of the back door and the absence of noise that the ungrateful bastards had up and left him.  <br/>Well that was just brilliant.  He only had to hope now that one of them would remember him and come back before he starved.</p><p>Melodramatic? Perhaps, he acknowledged to himself but damn he had needed a good fucking.  His disappointment was strong and so a little wallowing in self pity was allowed.<br/>What in all the god's names had caused them to take off so suddenly?</p><p>The opening of the front door was sudden and very loud- it sounded like it had been ripped off it's hinges the clattering that was going on!<br/>Maybe one of the town elders had heard about this and was coming to put a stop to it.  <br/>Fine Jaskier would take his punishment and move on to another town, he was over his stint as being the only one with any sense in this town.  Well no point delaying the inevitable, just get over with.</p><p>''Good Sir, would you mind helping me out of my predicament so I can be on my way?'' Jaskier called out to the unknown presence.  He was really regretting the blindfold now.  If he could have taken visual cues from the new visitor he would be so much better able to judge the situation.</p><p>''Sir? Madam? Friendly Kikimora?''  One of those had apparently been correct as he heard soft footsteps circling him.  Okay probably not a Kikimora then but the footfalls were too difficult to tell which sex they belonged to.  His nervousness was now spiking into fear, he really had royally mucked things up this time.</p><p>''Could you at least remove my blindfold so that I might look upon my valiant rescuer?'' so stone him for being overly poetic, he became more verbose the more uncomfortable he was and this was rating as a good 9 out of 10 on the I might actually soil my breeches scale.</p><p>The blindfold was pulled none to gently down to rest around his neck.  He looked up to see silvery hair, squinted amber eyes and a very familiar taciturn face.</p><p>''Oh, you have to be shitting me''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Funny how this is the longest chapter hmm? Hopefully you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt had given some thought as to how his reunion with the Bard would unfold.  He hadn't been foolish enough to think that it would be all plain sailing but he had thought it would be in a tavern somewhere, Jaskier would have finished a set, be in a good mood.... until he saw him.  He would be sullen at first but he would come around.  Geralt would have maybe, probably, almost certainly, come up with an apology by then. <br/>He hadn't imagined the Bards first words to be 'oh you have to be shitting me'. <br/>He also did not look at all happy to see him.  Geralt knew rationally that, that shouldn't have nettled him so- he could admit that he had been mostly.....okay completely at fault for their estrangement but he had got used to the Bard treating him like he mattered. <br/>To be treated so coldly now made Geralts blood boil.</p><p>Fine, two could play at this game.  After all who exactly did the Bard think was going to free him- he needed Geralt.  He was now of a mind to make Jaskier beg for his release.</p><p>Beg for his release....well that had a more interesting meaning didn't it.  In his current predicament trussed up like a hog going to market Jaskier would be completely at Geralts mercy.  From the twitch his cock gave that was a thought he was very interested in following through to it's conclusion</p><p>''Hello Jaskier, managed to find yourself in a bit of trouble I see''.</p><p>''Seriously? No joke about shoveling shit comes to mind today then Geralt? You do disappoint me!  You arrogant arse.  Just undo my wrists and then we can pretend that we never saw each other and you can get on with your lonely, moody, heroic life'' Jaskier sniffed and pointedly looked away.</p><p>That brought a small quirk to Geralts lips.  Still dramatic as ever.<br/>''No, I don't think so Bard.  You have caused me quite a bit of trouble and if I take into account all of the lodgings and food I have paid for in the past.....well I think that you owe me'' as Geralt spoke he was circling behind Jaskier again searching for...ahh there it was.  Geralt picked up the paddle and tested it's weight in his right hand.<br/>Jaskier was spitting mad ''Excuse me!  Excuuuuuse me! You complete oaf how dare you speak about debts!  After all the coin I garnered for us with my 'pie without a filling voice', after all the inns I convinced with my charm to let a stinking, guts covered Witcher stay at!  After all the times I washed your hair and rubbed your bottom....' whatever else Jaskier was about to say was suddenly cut off by the resounding smack of the paddle making contact with his buttocks.<br/>A shocked silence followed and stretched on. </p><p>Geralt was starting to think that he had made a horrible mistake.  If all of Jaskiers flirting over the years had been just banter then he had well and truly ruined any chance of a reconciliation and more to the point assaulted a human.</p><p>He quickly moved to stand in front of Jaskier to try and mend this if he could.<br/>Jaskiers strangled voice cut through his panic.<br/>'' What the actual FUCK was that Geralt? Did you think that I would pay you back in sexual favours?  Stand here quietly whilst you used me?''<br/>Geralt snorted, ''Never thought you would do it quietly''<br/>Jaskiers mouth gaped like a fish as he tried to formulate a response.  ''You insult me and assault me with my own paddle no less! Talk about insult to injury!''<br/>''And yet you enjoyed it'' Geralt let his eyes linger on the not so small tent that was happening in the front of Jaskiers breeches.  Taking a step closer to Jaskier he scented his neck.  Yes definitely arousal.<br/>He was so caught up in the heady smell of the Bard that he wasn't quick enough to avoid Jaskier headbutting him firmly in the nose.<br/>''Hah! How much did you enjoy that dear Witcher?'' Jaskier all but crowed.<br/>Geralt took a step back to safety and gave his nose an experimental wiggle- nothing broken, except maybe his pride.<br/>''Ohh little lark....you are going to pay for that!'' he swatted the paddle against his thigh making it clear just how Jaskier was to pay for this transgression.<br/>Although Jaskiers gulp was audible the sudden spike of lust was unmistakable to the Witchers senses, his pupils dilating and flicking down to the paddle and back again was another giveaway.<br/>Geralt moved out of Jaskiers sight line again and let the tension build.<br/>''Don't you dare touch me again you brute'' Jaskier squeaked  '' I have rights, I have......arrrghh'' the paddle made contact with his behind making everything tingle.<br/>''I will scream blue murder, I will have everyone in the village here to .......oh gods, to uuughhh, have you detained''<br/>Geralt slowly, methodically continued to smack the paddle firmly on to Jaskiers ever so pert buttocks.  ''Scream all you like, there is nobody around to hear but me and judging by how your companions high tailed it out of here they won't be returning any time soon.''<br/>Jaskier could only huff in response before the next smack brought a small moan from him.<br/>''I don't feel I am getting my monies worth here'' Geralt mused, ''what use is paddling your arse if I don't get to see the lovely welts it's leaving there?''<br/>Geralts hand snaked around the front of Jaskiers breeches.  A quick tug on the laces and they were falling to his ankles.<br/>''No small clothes? You really were prepared for your meeting today hmm?''<br/>Jaskiers only response was to try and kick out at Geralt forgetting that he was hampered by the spreader bar around his ankles he ended up pitched forward hanging heavily on his wrists with arse presented jauntily in the air for Geralts inspection.<br/>''This is more what I had in mind'' growled Geralt as his hand softly smoothed over the roundness of Jaskiers arse.  ''Look at the beautiful markings here.  My markings.  You are mine Bard''  Geralts own arousal was making his voice deeper and he was barely restraining himself from growling.<br/>Mindful of the Bards feet he grasped Jaskiers hips firmly in his hands, thumbs circling in the small indentations at the base of his spine.<br/>Giving in to his whims Geralt bent down and bit the right cheek, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough that he knew Jaskier would feel his elongated canines.<br/>''Get off me!  This has gone far enough, I don't know what you hope to achieve by degrading me so, but I know that you don't want me like this, just ....just let me go'' Jaskiers breath hitched on the last words but he would be damned if he would cry.  He was not going to complete his humiliation in front of the Witcher.</p><p>''Jask....'' Geralt gently set Jaskier upright again securely holding his hips,  instead of moving away as Jaskier had assumed he would Geralt crowded up against his back.  ''You feel that? Does that feel like I don't want this?  That I don't want you?''<br/>No Jaskier mused, it felt more like a jousting lance resting very nicely against his crack.</p><p>''Holy Melitele, you need to register that as dangerous weapon'' spilt out of Jaskiers mouth before he remembered that he was still cross and was not in a forgiving mood. </p><p>Geralts right hand slowly, oh so slowly glided down from Jaskiers hip to just shy of his cock.<br/>Or you know maybe he could forgive him, after all what's a few cross words and 6 months of abandonment when you have a monster cock rutting against your arse and a hand that you have wanted on you for 20 odd years mere centimeters from jacking you off.  Yes Jaskier thought, maybe he had been too hasty in his reactions here.  He needed an eloquent response that fully encompassed his feelings and his reluctant forgiveness of the erstwhile Witcher.</p><p>'' unnnggghhhhh......fuuuuuck''</p><p>Yes very eloquent.</p><p>The coolness when Geralt stepped back from his space slapped his body harder than the paddle had, goosepimples broke out all over his skin and a small shiver ran through him.</p><p>''Don't fret Buttercup- I'm not going anywhere. Just need to find where you have your oil stashed'' Geralts voice sounded from the corner of the room, the rustling sounds leading Jaskier to believe that he was rifling through his bags. </p><p>''Back left pocket, in the handkerchief'' Jaskier supplied after the smallest hesitation.<br/>''Ah, so you are a willing participant after all?'' Geralts voice was suddenly right behind Jaskier again, a small whimper left Jaskier, he had barely been touched and he was already so turned on he felt like a strong breeze on his cock would set him off.</p><p>''Hmm we have a problem here Bard.  I am loathe to undo the cuffs but how am I to get your doublet and chemise off?  I could cut them off I suppose...?''<br/>Jaskier squeaked in outrage '' If you dare snip even a thread I will hunt you down and kill you! This doublet alone cost me a small fortune!''<br/>''Hmm okay how about if I bunch it up here by your wrists and you hold onto it like a good Bard?'' seeing Jaskier opening his mouth, with a no doubt pithy response, Geralt continued in a silky tone ''or I could just use it to gag you with?''  Jaskiers mouth snapped shut as his hands obediently grasped his clothing, digging his fingers into the fine material.<br/>''Hmm just as I thought'' said Geralt with just a hint of smugness in his voice.  A small pop and a hot slick finger tracing down his spine let Jaskier know that the oil had been found and opened.  Warm dribbles of oil pooled in the dip of his spine before trickling warmly into his crack</p><p>A strong hand on the back of his neck pushed Jaskier forward so he was once again supported by his bound wrists his arse presented to the room.  Feeling suddenly vulnerable Jaskier tried to clench his bum cheeks together.</p><p>''Oh no, no, that won't do at all little flower'' Geralt murmured, ''I have been riding all morning and I am so very hungry'' and with no further preamble he clasped a cheek in each of his hands and pulled them gently apart. He let his breath ghost across Jaskiers hole as he nuzzled his nose in and scented deeply.<br/>''mmm smells like lunch to me''<br/>''Geralt what are you doing? You can't seriously be about to....ohh'' Jaskier was cut short at the feeling of Geralts hot, wet tongue circling his hole.  Apparently Geralt was very serious.<br/>  His tongue flickered over and around his arse, from the root of his cock to the top of his crack until Jaskier thought he was going to go crazy with the building tension. <br/>When the tongue finally breached his hole it was everything, nothing could surpass this moment, and then a blunt fingertip was joining the tongue and ohh he might just ruin his vocal cords if he kept moaning like this.</p><p>''Geralt , please, I, I need....'' coherent thought had long fled Jaskier.<br/>''What do you need Jask, tell me'' the rumble of Geralts voice causing vibrations so close to his quivering hole rendered Jaskier speechless, all he could do was rock back as much as he could in his compromised position.  One finger became two, became three.  Easing in, opening him so very slowly, scissoring, beckoning, rubbing over the bundle of nerves that set explosions off all along his spine.</p><p>All Jaskier could do was moan and pant, he was afraid any actual words would break this spell.  The soft squelch as Geralts fingers left his hole was all at once the most obscene thing and the most erotic sound he had ever heard.  Jaskier dropped his head forward trying to will some much needed air back into his lungs.<br/>From this vantage point he was in a prime position to see Geralts trousers pool around his ankles, he closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply.  He had seen Geralt naked many times before and he knew the man had nothing to be ashamed of, in both girth and length, the thought of all that flesh being inside him made him feel quite faint.<br/>The tip of Geralts cock nudging against his hole caused Jaskiers eyes to fly open again.  Just the smallest bit of pressure then stop, a bit more pressure then stop.  Jaskier was going to bite through his lip if Geralt continued this tortuous pace.</p><p>''Just fucking do it Geralt, please......I can't take this anymore....just ram your big, fat, fucking cock in me''<br/>Geralt hmm'd ''You didn't say please?''<br/>''Seriously? Reminding me of manners when you are soon to be balls deep in me?  Okay fine... pleeeeeeaaassee ahhhhhh'' With the start of the word please Geralt had in one motion buried himself all the way to the hilt in his Bards hot, wet hole.</p><p>Jaskier was shuddering making incoherent noises. Geralt stood very still allowing him time to become accustomed to his size.  Jaskier, naturally didn't want to wait rocking his hips as much as he could to get some friction going.<br/>Geralt slowly withdrew but before Jaskier could complain he had simultaneously thrust his cock back in hard and snaked a hand around Jaskiers chest using the momentum to put the Bard back on his feet .</p><p>Geralt put his hands just above the cuffs and gave them an experimental tug to test their sturdiness, happy with his findings he whispered in Jaskiers ear ''This is going to be hard and fast, I'm sorry I can't go slow this time, I will make it up to you another day''</p><p>All Jaskier heard from that was the promise of repeated interludes, anything else was just details.</p><p>Geralt, true to his word, was thrusting in hard and deep in a rhythm only a Witcher could maintain.  He would pull out just enough that the head of his cock caught on Jaskiers rim before plunging back in.  Jaksiers world was now entirely focused on the sound of his Witchers body slapping into him, the feeling of being stretched almost to bursting so much deeper inside of him than anyone had ever been before and the guttural moans being drawn from the white wolfs throat.</p><p>The feeling of a hot, oil slicked hand encasing his jerking cock had Jaskier throwing his head back to rest on Geralts shoulder.  The calloused fingers so capable of causing death should not feel so good on his most sensitive of areas but oh gods they did.<br/>Geralt squeezed just a bit tighter, upping his tempo and sliding his thumb over the head of Jaskiers cock, teasing the slit, his index finger strummed the tight skin just below the tip, the tight heat in Jaskiers belly reached a crescendo and Jaskier was cuming, screaming his release into the abandoned cabin, clamping down hard on Geralts cock.<br/>Geralt managed two more thrusts before his hips stuttered and he was emptying himself in Jaskiers soft hole. </p><p>Geralt stayed buried in Jaskier, draped over his back whilst the aftershocks traveled through them both.  The idea of moving just too much effort even when he could distinctly hear the gentle patter of his cum dripping from Jaskiers arse and onto the bare wooden boards of the cabin.</p><p>What seemed all to soon Geralt softened and slipped out, eliciting a soft exhalation from Jaskier who raised his head from where it had still been resting on Geralts shoulder.  Geralt smoothed his hands down Jaskiers side stepping back to grab a forgotten shirt from one of the previous guests, he used it to quickly wipe himself clean before lacing himself back into his trousers.<br/>Facing Jaskier once more he found himself suddenly feeling shy. <br/>''Jaskier, I'm sorry'' Geralt rasped out.<br/>The blissed out expression started to slip from Jaskiers face before Geralt realised his mistake in his choice of words.  ''No, no, I could never be sorry for this....I'm sorry for being so....me ...on the mountain.  I didn't mean any of it''<br/>Jaskier regarded him for what felt like an eternity. </p><p> ''Okay Geralt, you are forgiven.  On one condition!''<br/>Geralt braced himself for whatever punishment his Bard saw fit to dish out, with a slight wince he managed to maintain eye contact.</p><p>''We get to do that again and again until I know every single way to make you scream and there isn't a  bit of you I haven't tasted''<br/>Geralt pretended to consider for all of 10 seconds before breaking into a grin ''I can accept those terms''<br/>Jaskier smiled back ''Excellent now please release me and hand me something to clean my sopping arse with you uncultured swine''</p><p>With hands and ankles free Jaskier made quick work of righting his clothes and tidying himself up.  Geralt watched from the door as Jaskier packed his belongings away carefully for the road ahead.<br/>He started to feel nervous, what if he mucked this up, what if he got Jaskier killed what if......<br/>Jaskier seeming to sense this shift in his mood strode over to him, his satchel and lute bouncing at his side and with no hesitation grabbed the back of Geralts neck and pulled him in for a long lingering kiss.</p><p>''No- stop it.  I can see the cogs turning.  Stop catastrophising before we have even begun.'' Jaskier scolded him without heat.  Gently tugging him back in for another chaste kiss.<br/>Geralt conceded and led the way from the cabin to the fresh air of the afternoon and the patiently waiting Roach.  They had barely started on the road out of town when Geralt asked  ''Do you need to go back to say goodbye to your friends?''<br/>Jaskier started laughing hysterically.<br/>Geralt frowned ''What? What did I say that's so funny?''</p><p>Still giggling and sauntering along Jaskier started strumming his lute.</p><p>'' Let me tell you a little story Geralt and see if we can find something to rhyme with bogeyman''</p><p>....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>